Wander
Wander is the main protagonist of the Disney Channel animated show Wander Over Yonder. He is an overly-optimistic intergalactic explorer. He travels across the universe with his trusty steed Sylvia, while helping spread happiness and freedom along the way. His creator, Craig McCracken, described Wander as a nomadic, hippie, peace-loving, muppet man. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Background Disney Bio :Wander is an optimstic, nomadic, interstellar feller whose sole purpose in life is to be happy, and help others be happy. Personality Wander is very optimistic, kind and friendly. He aspires to explore different worlds, discover new things, and help people have fun and live free, all against Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs' evil reign. He has a one-sided love for Hater, who finds him incredibly annoying. Despite the fact that he's constantly obnoxiously perky and friendly to those who despise him, he has a little more self awareness and seems to know when he's gone too far; in "The Picnic" he expresses guilt at revealing Sylvia's secret and runs away from Hater when he realises that he turned off the force field. He has an obsessive desire to help people, which is a flaw for him; in "The Fugitives", Hater's watchdogs exploit this need and successfully capture him in the process. Fortunately Sylvia came to save the day. He seems to be an expert on friendship, love and kindness. In "The Troll", he defeated an angry troll who was shouting insults at him simply by ignoring it. He is extremely curious about everything. In "The Box" he goes into a serious nervous breakdown over what is in the box. Physical appearance Wander is an orange being of an indiscriminate species, with a furry-like stomach. He has large, expressive eyes with black pupils. He is usually seen with a big floppy light green hat with a black stripe above the brim and a yellow star located on the black stripe. The inside of his hat seems to be black as well. He is always seen with a smile. Powers and Abilities Cartoon Physiology: '''Wander is obviously a cartoon. He has demonstrated feats that would completely deny the laws of physics. He has shown that he is capable of preforming feats such as randomly appearing from one location to the other within seconds, while being chased by Lord Hater running off the screen then coming back on the other side running over Hater in the process, and even more bizarre feats. '''Superspeed: '''When chased by Lord Hater in The Picnic, he has to keep running to dodge Hater's lasers. '''Niceness: '''Like the "New Series" promo said, he's the friendliest face in outer space. He is seen not misbehaving, even with Lord Hater. Although, in "The Bad Guy", he's so good at acting like a bad guy, it's almost a split personality for him; he paid a crime lord with rocks. He does have a knowledge of morality and kindness, as shown in "The Troll", for example. '''Camera Flash: '''In The Picnic, Peepers attacks him. Wander easily uses his camera to hurt his eyes and defeat Peepers, causing him to complain about his eye. '''Hat: Wander's hat is practically a portal to another dimension, it contains so much stuff. It also has a character of its own. When Wander got eaten by a monster in "The Hat", Sylvia had to use it to rescue him. Cunning: Wander is, as Lord Hater describes him, "a sly, cunning genius". In "The Prisoner", he is 'captured' by Peepers, but quickly runs gamut of the ship and constantly evades Peepers' grasp. Songs Wander has sung Season 1 *The Bronco's Buck *Do You Know the Button Song *Lord Hater's Skeleton Face Metal *What's In The Box? (first part) *Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme *The Tale of Brad Starlight *Your Happy Birthday Song *Take a Step Inside Your Mind Promotional *Later Hater *Disney XD 2014 Summer Anthem *Animacation Wander Theme Trivia *Craig McCracken's first sketch of Wander was drawn in the year of 2007. In this sketch, he had more fur on his body and a different looking hat. *Some characters refer to Wander as "Yonder". *Wander is based off of a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, one of McCracken's former shows. *Wander's trademark hat closely resembles the Disney character Goofy's hat. *Wander is ambidextrous as shown in "The Egg" when he played the banjo with both hands. *Wander is the third Disney character to be voiced by Jack McBrayer, the first being Irving, and the second being Fix-It Felix, Jr.. Though he is the second to be voiced by him in a Disney TV series, after Irving. *He shares some similarities with Fix-It Felix, Jr. from Wreck-It Ralph: **They speak with a Southern accent, and their voices are nearly identical (due to sharing the same voice actor). **They're short in size, but have a big heart. **They are usually optimistic. **They have a tough-as-nails female as a partner. **They like to help others. **They have fans who consider them cute. **They almost drown in quicksand (nesquik-sand in Felix's case). **Both referred something happening to a physical feature of themselves as something else (Felix called his blushing "the honey glow in his cheeks", Wander called his uvula "the dangly thing in his mouth"). *Wander shares traits with Kermit the Frog of the Muppets: **Both are kind-hearted. **Both play a banjo. **Both have a tough partner (Sylvia for Wander, Miss Piggy for Kermit). **However they're both different. Wander is tolerable and sweet to a fault, and Kermit has a sarcastic wit and can be scary when pushed too far. Gallery Category:Wander Over Yonder characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Nuisances Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Hippies